Tobacco smokers have used an electronic cigarette since before 1990. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,327 (1993) to Counts et al. discloses a battery powered hand held cigarette that has a container for a medium which may have a tobacco flavor. An electrical heater heats the medium in order to emit vapors or aerosol which the user inhales. After inhalation the user exhales a visible cloud of gases. The medium may contain an aerosol-forming material, such as glycerin or water to form the smoke like cloud to simulate cigarette smoke. A control circuit and sensor sense an inhalation of the user. A heater is powered for a select time period such as from 0.8 to 1.2 seconds. A graphite heater is a preferred heater—active indicators can be LEDs. A charging port is supplied for rechargeable batteries.
Pub. No. US2015/0150305 published on Jun. 4, 2015. This e-cigarette has a USB charging port, an exhalation filter and a removable flower container adjacent the cooker chamber.
Pub. No. US2012/0260926 published on Oct. 18, 2012. A multi-functional electronic cigarette has a built in laser pointer. A liquid perfume is atomized by a heater controlled by a control chip. The laser beam displays light to a point for use as a pointer. A USB charging port is supplied.
Pub. No. CN104643288 published on May 27, 2015. An electronic cigarette has a laser pen built in for teaching and demonstration.
Pub. No. US2013/0284192 published on Oct. 31, 2013. FIGS. 6 and 11 add a light to an electronic cigarette. Further enhancements include a controller for enabling communications to the Internet for usage tracking or social networking.
It is known to produce a visible cloud or vapor. It is known to combine a laser pointer into an e-cigarette. What is needed in the art is a device that converts the laser pointer light beam into a dispersed beam which creates a 3D dazzling light show on the visible cloud.